


Guilt In The Eyes Of Sinners

by KallicaTheNerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, F/M, Feels, Feels For Days, First chapter is bad, I was way too tired writing first chapter, Like no fluff at all pretty much, Maid, Master/Servant, Maybe I'll rewrite it??, Second chapter is the best, So first chapter is pretty bad, also a little drugged on sleeping pills, cursing, just a lot of feels, sorrynotsorry, tw: Mentions of Suicide, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallicaTheNerd/pseuds/KallicaTheNerd
Summary: Yin wasn’t perfect, that much she knew, but she could damn well do her absolute best.She usually did when it came to her six skeleton masters.So I guess that she automatically assumed that since they trusted her with their home, their health, their food, then it would only be natural to fully trust them(well most of them) they DID save her life. They DID give her a roof over her head. They DID send money to her family so her sibling could be safe.So she had no reason to assume they would ever lie or hurt her. (Aside from the obvious jackwagons)Right?Right…





	1. When The Guilty Have Been Revealed And The Innocent, Tainted.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is really bad, I'm sorry, the next one is better I promise.  
> ._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little scenario/fanfic/ idea I had when reading comments on chapter 24 of Six Skeletons, One Maid. I just HAD to write it.  
> This was mainly inspired by a comment made by Audible_Silence about how Sans possibly didn't keep his word about sending the promised about of money to (Y/n)'s(Or Yin as I call her) family and how that could possibly end horribly. Which caused me to write a super angsty comment on how that would go, and thus, this was born!  
> Also Maid-chan's sibling will be named a gender-neutral name for sake of referring-to purposes. If that makes sense. You'll just have to read it to understand what I mean lol.  
> Enjoy RaccoonSinQueen and Readers!

You woke up that morning feeling strange. More tired than usual, maybe even a little… sad? How odd. As you quickly got dressed and ready for the day, you couldn’t help but ponder your sudden melancholy.    
‘ _ It’s not that time of the month.. In fact I should be hormone free for this week.. Did I have a bad dream?’ _

You decided that your emotions were baseless and would only get in the way of your work, so instead you discarded them and began your day by going to the kitchen and preparing each of your master's’ breakfast. The rest of the day went as normally as any other, and you found yourself getting lost in your thoughts once more as you repeated the menial labors that have become a part of your everyday cycle.

As you folded laundry, your thoughts drifted from princesses, to what would be made for dinner, to dancing, to kisses(which you found yourself blushing at past occurrences), to finances, to how you got here in the first place, to your sibling.. to your mother…..

You sighed, wondering when your mother's debt would finally be paid off considering all the work you do and just how much she’s being paid every month. If you did the math in your head correctly, you think you’d have to work there for only…. Five more years. Yaaaayyy….

Maybe you should give your mother the last %10 that goes to you to move things along more quickly.

Nah, even if it’s kinda hell here, you love everyone you work for. You totally wouldn’t trade your spending money just so you would be able to leave sooner- 

“SLAVE!” 

Wait no take that back, you just might. 

You took a deep breath and turned with a falsely sweet smile as Master Black entered the laundry room with an arrogant flourish. “THERE YOU ARE SLAVE, STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING RIGHT NOW AND GO TO THE MARKET TO PICK UP EVERYTHING ON THIS LIST” He boomed, shoving a list in your face. Ugh. He’s such a jackwagon. Not that you’d say that to his face though.. 

You set down the laundry in your hand and took the list from him. You refrain from sigh as you noted all of the many deadly objects on the worn scrap of paper and wondered just how much of this you could get without drawing too much attention on yourself. It wasn’t even grocery day, why would he just assume..

“OH AND SANS SAID THAT HE NEEDS THE ITEMS ON HIS LIST URGENTLY”

You also noted multiple other papers pinned to the one and flipped through them.

“I ALSO FELT IT WAS NECESSARY TO GIVE YOU THE LISTS THAT ALL THE OTHER CRETINS COULD COME UP WITH. 

More lists. 

You looked up at Master Black in question(and silent mental cursing). 

He sneered at you.

Great.

“HAVE FUN GATHERING ALL OF OUR NEEDED ITEMS SLAVE, NYAHAHAHAHA”

He left the laundry room cackling, leaving you to wallow in your own self-pity. 

You probably weren’t going to get home before dinner time. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You heaved a heavy and exhausted sigh. You had just finished gathering everything from each of your Masters’ lists and now finally, FINALLY, you can go home. 

You lugged the multiple bags in your arms and prepared yourself for the long trek home, almost to tired to notice the little yellow blur flying casually towards you out of the corner of your eye. 

Wait a minute. 

You gasped and let your bags drop to the ground, Masters be darned, the little creature fluttering your way was genuinely excited to see you, and that was something you absolutely couldn’t pass up. Bird crashed it’s little body into your awaiting arms and tittered excitedly as you hugged it gently. The poor little monster looked terribly exhausted, so you let it rest on your shoulder as you fished out a little snack for it to munch on from your pockets. You were always prepared. 

You picked up your bags and let Bird stay on your shoulder to recover from their assumingly long travel to find you. After several moments, Bird finally fished out a dirtied and almost crumpled letter with your name scrawled along the front of it, then placed it in your pocket wordlessly. You gave them a questioning look as you began to scrounge around for spare money(even though your arms were full), but they only returned an almost sad smile and shook their head, taking flight once more and leaving you in your confusion and concern.

You decided that you would worry about it later as your arms were starting to feel like lead already and you STILL had a looooonnnggg way to go.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once you returned to your Masters estate, it took all you had not to collapse in the doorway then and there. 

You were so… unlawfully, unbelievably, and ungratefully tired. If you didn’t have better sense on your head, you probably would’ve been so exhausted that you’d lash out at any poor soul who crossed your tired path. But alas, you were kind and merciful.

And also probably deathly afraid of the consequences that would occur if you DID lash out.

So instead, you kept on your brave face, and continued carrying all the bags all by yourself into the kitchen, where you very calmly set them all down in a huff.

You wondered if the bag markings on your arms would leave bruises. 

… Perhaps you should start sporting long sleeves from now on.

You swiftly put up all the kitchen supplies and then separated the items that went to each specific Master. 

You smiled at you handiwork and looked at the time. Huh. You may have left an hour before lunchtime but you were still gone well over three hours, and now it’s a little past dinner. 

This won’t do at all. 

You put on your determined face and went to your room, donning the skates your Master Blue gifted you for your birthday and returning with a sense of readied pride. 

Scooping up each Master's perspective bags, you raced through the house, planting each bag with each Master without a word of interruption. Then immediately returning to the kitchen to cook the late dinner. 

With that done in record time, you speedily set up the table and plates and nodded at your handiwork once more. “Masters! Dinner” You called before zipping through the hallways to catch up on your cleaning. Before you could get too into it, however, a bony hand caught you by the arm, pulling you back from your skating and almost causing you to fall over. “heya kid, whats the rush?” You looked up at Master Orange with a gentle(yet slightly fatigued) smile, “I’m sorry Master Orange, but I was out too late running shopping errands, and now I’m afraid I must catch up on my chores or I don’t believe I’ll finish before the sun rises” You said half-jokingly and half-desperately inwardly begging him to let you go.

Your inward begging fell on inward deaf ears. 

:”you cant miss dinner kiddo, even if it was late.” You wanted to bite him at that remark. Instead, you kept up your tired smile, making it seem more sincere to hopefully persuade him, “oh but Master Orange, if I don’t follow my normal routine and get everything cleaned up before you all go to bed, then there’s a high possibility sleepy Master Blue would trip over one of his toys or puzzles and hurt himself like he used to, and I’m only trying to think of his safety you know.” Please.. Please… pleeeaaassee…. “oh… well.. If it’s for blue then… go on” Yes! He released your arm and you beamed so brightly, even curtseying a little as you thanked him and rushed off to your cleaning once more before he could say anything else and try to change your mind. 

 

It took you a whole, but you managed to clean the whole house in record time(being sure to take care of the puzzles, traps, and toys first). You took off your skates in the kitchen and plopped down into a dining room chair, worn out and down right exhausted. Almost certain you’d die from fatigue now, you were still aware of the minor work you had left over from dinners dishes, plus, as your stomach so  _ gently _ chimed in, you yourself needed to eat as well. 

However, as you stood to do those things, your feet practically SCREAMED at you to sit back down. 

So you did, and instead of mindlessly sitting there doing nothing, you decided now was probably the best time to read that letter.

You pulled the crumpled envelope out of your pocket and gently tore it open, calmly taking out it’s contents and reading over it. 

The letter was in handwriting you recognized instantly, but it seemed almost as if it was never actually meant to get to you. There were tear stains, smudge marks, multiple blured and erased and rewritten words. It was like writing to a ghost.

 

**_‘To my dear babygirl Yin,_ **

**_I’m so…. So… so sorry… nothing I say could EVER make up for what I’ve done. No amount of apologies could atone for my misdeeds… But… I will still say it a thousand times more if you could only grasp at how I feel and the guilt that overcomes me on a day to day basis, then maybe… just maybe…_ **

**_Ha… no. I’m a horrible excuse for a mother… And you won’t ever want anything to do with a piece of trash like me. I know the money you sent in was to protect your dearest sibling… your only sibling… Da-..._ **

**_Dakotah… ….but-’_ ** ****

You squinted hard, trying to read the numbers all blurred together… they just… didn’t look right. Wait a minute… that’s… that’s NOT the amount Sans promised you. Oh…. Oh no. Oh god. You frantically skimmed through the next few sentences in hopes of seeing something good.

‘ **_…Wasn’t enough…. They came…. Yelling…. Screaming… fighting…’_ **

And then you stopped. There they were… the words you dreaded.. The words you DESPERATELY feared you would NEVER, EVER have to see or hear..

**_Dakotah is dead._ **

… 

And that was all you registered anymore. 

The letter went on to say things like “you probably won’t get this” and more apologies and even a formal goodbye because you “won’t ever hear word or see sight of” your mother ever again.

But you didn’t care. 

Nothing matter. Everything around you was gray and all you heard was white noise. 

You suddenly didn’t feel very hungry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually going to be a two-parter because the first chapter was nooott that great and I was too tired to make it great but I needed to get something posted or I would never get to sleep .  
> Totally not because I'm too lazy to edit and fix it pssshhhh  
> naaaaahhhh  
> ^^;;;
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!!


	2. Guilt In The Eyes Of Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When karma comes and pays it's due,  
> of course the one to pay is you.  
> Unless you play a certain part,  
> and leave a mark on a sinners' heart.  
> And when time comes for Karma to ask why?  
> The guilt will shine in only the sinner's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

It’s been maybe three days since that night.

 

You had attempted to go to sleep after reading the letter, but your body just wouldn’t let you. So instead you ended up going through the entire house, cleaning everything until it shined absolutely everywhere, all with a blank expression, moving robotically as your mind attempted to recover from the soul-shattering announcement. You polished and scrubbed everything till you could see your reflection. And when there was nothing left to polish or scrub, you went through the laundry over again, heat pressing and straightening everything after rewashing it all once more. You got square baskets and left the warm neatly pressed laundry and blankets outside the doors of each Master that they belonged to.

Yet… upon reaching Master Sans’ door….

You broke. 

You dropped the laundry basket down in front of his door with a weak hitch of your breath as you raced down the stairs and down some more into your room, a floodgate of tears breaking through your stoney walls and rapidly staining your cheeks and dress collar. 

You slammed the door shut and heaved panicking breaths of air as you paced through the room, scratching and rubbing at your arms, tugging the edges of your sleeves, rubbing your face, pulling your hair, ripping things out of your pockets and tossing them to the floor. Then reaching behind to frantically unzip your dress. You couldn’t sit still, you couldn’t stand it! Your chest feels like it’s closing in on itself, it’s the dress!

You couldn’t breathe. It was too tight. Too tight! Get it off, off! Oh you can’t breathe, you can’t breathe! You heaved and huffed and inhaled and gasped, trying desperately to fill your too tight lungs as you begged your dress to come undone. Finally it did, and you almost tore it trying to get it off your body as if it burned.

As you threw it to the ground, the pressure against your chest seemed to lift, if only slightly. 

But it didn’t end there, no. As soon as you felt even the smallest bit of comfort physically, your mind came whirlwinding back to ruin it.    
Images and words flooded into your mind, shouting, yelling,  _ screaming _ at you. Your fault, it’s all your fault! Why, why, WHY?! Why did this have to happen to them!? They were innocent! What did you do, you HAD to have done  _ something _ wrong for this to have happened, this is all your fault, you did this, YOU caused this! You never… you never should’ve trusted a  **_monster_ ** to keep his word. It’s HIS fault. HE did this!

No. No, no.. no.. you can’t… blame him. He saved you.. He was the ONLY one to offer to save you and give you money… No he ENSLAVED you! He betrayed you! ...except he needed you… like you needed him… and he needed to keep his family safe…  He did what he had to to protect his brother. Unlike you. You did nothing. You ran. You ran away like a coward. You.. you should’ve protected them. It’s your fault, all your fault!.You’re so stupid!

You couldn’t take the words that repeated over and over. God you’re so stupid. More importantly, you couldn’t stand the room you were in. You sobbed angrily as you stormed around the room, throwing things, flipping the mattress, shoving over anything you could find. Your sibling probably had it way worse than this. Dakotah probably suffered while you slept in here like a normal,  _ safe _ human being. You felt disgusted with yourself. “Damn it!” You shrieked angrily as you threw anything you could find against the walls, “Stupid!” across the floor, “Idiotic!” at the closet door…

The closet. Ugh. You stalked almost drunkenly to the accursed clothes room, disoriented by the wave of overwhelming emotions and your body being forced way past its limits of exertion. 

“WHY?!” You tore apart your closet, throwing and trashing anything you could find. What little clothes you had were immediately torn apart and tossed to the ground. You reached down and grabbed your flats, glaring at them for a moment before yelling a loud angry sob and hitting them against the door, bruising your fists along with tearing them up. 

Finally, you reached the last thing in your closet. 

The tiara. You picked it up with angry and weak trembling hands and looked at it while your thoughts reeled back, finally calming down. You were going to throw it along with everything else… but the minute you picked it up, you couldn’t help but see two faces in the reflection of the crystals that looked back at you. 

You innocent Master Papyrus, who did nothing to hurt you.. And…

Dakotah… when the two of you were younger… Their kind words echoed in your ears.  _ “Someday Yin, we’ll live like royalty! We’ll live in a big house and have lots of food and a huge garden and lots of money! And you can have all the pretty dresses you want! I’ll see to it that you’re a princess someday, just you wait!”  _

You fell to your knees, staring down at the crystal headdress as loud heartbroken sobs broke the thick air of silence in your concrete ‘room’. You crawled into the little space that was your messed up closet and clutched the tiara close to your soul, sobbing, retching, and wailing as you curled in on yourself.

You fell asleep like that, your tiara soaking up the guilt you shed through your eyes of sorrow.

  
  


That was three days ago. 

You woke up instinctively at the normal time and composed yourself enough to pull on the stuffy dress once more and started your normal routine. The only thing missing was the light air you carried with you, and your bright and lively soul along with it.

And it had been like that ever since. 

 

Of course your Masters noticed your change in demeanor, but they just assumed you would return to normal within a day or two. So when you stayed the same stone-wall self you were when you first joined the household after three days had passed, of course they started to worry. So they(or well the ones who really cared about how you felt) did what they could to try to cheer you up or figure out what was wrong. 

Master Blue attempted first, since he noticed first. 

“MS. YIN! COME TEST OUT MY NEWEST PUZZLE WITH ME! AND THEN MAYBE AFTERWARDS WE CAN BAKE WHATEVER SWEETS YOU WANT TO MAKE, DOES THAT SOUND GOOD?”    
“As you wish, Master Blue”    
“R-RIGHT! UM. SO THE PUZZLE” 

And he showed you his puzzle, it didn’t faze you, you tried to pretend like you were interested, but your efforts to feign your emotions were weak and you gave up halfway. You gave a small camera smile in attempts to make him leave you alone, but it seemed he saw right through that too, so you didn’t try to smile much more either. 

“MS. YIN, YOU WOULD TELL ME IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG RIGHT?”

“No Master Blue, it is not my place to correct your behavior. You are free to do and act as you please, I am merely a maid to clean and cook.” You said clearly and flatly as you stood in front of the over, staring blankly at the timer. 

“OH. W-WELL… I G-GUESS… BUT THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I MEAN.. UM… I MEANT IF I UPSET YOU, WOULD YOU TELL ME?” 

“No Master Blue, my emotions are irrelevant.” You said blankly once more. Your Master Blue seemed appalled at your response, obviously thinking more highly of your emotions than you did, but you didn’t look at him to see. He wondered if you really were like this because of something he said, but before he could ask, the timer dinged and you took out the pastries(that you had him chose because you only responded blankly) and then quickly exited the kitchen with a curt, “Excuse me Master, I have other chores to tend to”. 

Did you really think of him as a chore? Did he bother you that much?

  
  


The next attempt at cheering you was obviously Master Papyrus, as his sweet and caring nature led him to want to help in any way he could. 

“MS. YIN, DO YOU HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO DANCE WITH ME? I NOTICED YOU HAVEN’T BEEN DOING IT MUCH ANYMORE WHEN YOU CLEAN.. AND UM.. WELL… I THOUGHT MAYBE IT MIGHT CHEER YOU UP..?”

“Is that a command, Master Papyrus” You voiced from your place on a stepstool as you stopped your robotic dusting of a bookshelf in the library to give him your full, undivided, emotionless attention. 

Your dead eyes pierced through his confidence. 

“U-UM. N-NO. W-WELL.. I-I M-MEAN… N-NOT IF Y-YOU DON’T-”

“Then I will have to respectfully decline, Master Papyrus”    
“O-OH. YES OF COURSE, I WILL NOT FORCE YOU TO DO ANYTHING YOU DON’T WANT TO MS. YIN.” He receded politely, but stayed in the doorway, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other, obviously wanting to say more. 

You turned and continued cleaning. 

He was surprised at the fact that you didn’t notice or ask about his discomfort, but he didn’t press it, and instead mustered up the courage to speak to you again now that those soulless eyes were focused on other things. They were incredibly unnerving.

“UM. MS. YIN. ARE YOU.. WELL UH… ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?” He almost hesitated when you had turned at the sound of your name to focus on him once more. 

“My health is at it’s fullest potential as always, Master Papyrus, and the chores will all be done on time as usual, you needn’t worry.” You responded in all too professional voice for his liking, however he didn’t say anything more, being far too desperate to get out from under your stone-cold gaze to stay in the same room as those once lively soulless eyes.

Maybe he just wasn’t the prince you wanted anymore…? Was he not good enough to begin with?

  
  


As soon as they had interacted with you in this state, your other Masters knew immediately that something was really wrong. It was Papyrus and Blueberry for Toriel and Asgore’s sakes! If you had shut THEM out of all people, then what did that mean? Did you finally turn cold? Were you actually going to go “murdery” after all this time? Had they finally pushed you to your limit..? They were certainly not going to take that chance. Well, at least not Masters Sans and Orange, causing them to make Masters Blue and Papyrus refrain from interacting with you as much as usual. You discovered this when you accidentally walked into a conversation between Master Orange and Master Blue as you were going to clean the foyer.

“blue i don’t want you to go near her till we figure out whats wrong. i just dont want to see you hurt, got it bro?’

“BUT PAPY I-” Master Blue silenced himself immediately upon your entrance. “Pardon me Masters, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I will excuse myself until you two have finished speaking.” You said dryly, turning to leave. Yet before you could, Master Orange had grabbed your arm(almost roughly) and turned you around again, “don’t worry about it ms. yin, Blue here was just going outside to play anyway, weren’tya blue?” He said, giving Master Blue a knowing look. He hesitated, opening his mouth as if he were going to protest, but then closed it again and nodded, “THAT’S RIGHT! I WAS GOING OUTSIDE TO WORK ON SOME OF MY OTHER PUZZLES.” And without another word, he quickly absconded. 

Master Orange looked back at you, narrowing his eyes and looking over your small yet sturdy frame, you didn’t seem shaken at all that he still had a grip on your arm. Upon making eye contact with those stone cold eyes, he tightened his grip, slightly bothered that after all he did to break those walls down, they were so easily built up once more against him. As he opened his mouth to question you, you spoke, “Is there anything you require from me, Master Orange.”

This alone only made him angrier, how dare you treat him so.. So coldly!? After all he’d done for you! Showed you his book, been kind and generous, he’d even wore a DRESS for her for Toriel’s sake! He was  **not** about to let her shut him out just like that! “Yes,  _ Ms. Yin _ , I want you to tell me what’s wrong with you right the hell now.” If you had shown any sign of breaking, any sign of reverting back to your old self, or ANY little sign that his words affected you, it would’ve been that your finger just twitched. “My health is at its most prime state and I am not physically hindered in anyway. The house is cleaner tha-” “ **that’s not what I mean kid.** ” He searched your face for some hint of joking around or anything that would explain your behavior, but he still found nothing, and he hated it. You weren’t lying, you were purposely dismissing the question. He knew you weren’t answering his question completely for a reason. What he wanted to know what WHY. He released your arm, sighing heavily through his nasal cavity. By now you would’ve done SOMETHING in attempts to cheer him up or find out what’s bothering HIM. Maybe you really have had enough of them… “Would you like me to retrieve you a package of cigarettes, Master Orange?” You ask impassively, arm automatically returning to its place at your front. He looked at you wide eyed, shocked you’d actually OFFER him a smoke. Maybe you were trying to cheer him up…? “uh... yeah, sure.” You left the room for a moment, odd, you usually had everything you needed to cater to us on hand, a moment later you returned with a full box of cigs and a lighter, handing them both to him mechanically. He took them skeptically, “y’know kid, i’m likely to smoke all of these in one day.” 

“As you wish, Master”

His eyes widened larger than he himself thought was possible at that remark. In that moment, as you gave a curtsey and said,”If that is all Master Orange, I will attend to my chores” while turning and beginning to clean the foyer like you had originally intended, he knew you hadn’t switched to genocide mode. If you had really gone “murdery”, you would’ve killed as many of them as you could before they started suspecting you, most likely starting with Black and Red in their sleep just to get the ‘harder ones’ out of the way, and then Blue and Papyrus just to gain more Exp and Lv to eventually face himself and Sans. Even if you chose to do it in a more meticulous way, you wouldn’t go out of your way to make sure everything was spotless, or to cater to everyone’s every whim(like Black’s ridiculous requests piling on the longer you acted like this), and you CERTAINLY wouldn’t allow him to smoke out of your own accord. For you to switch to “murdery” it would have to be because you either lacked a will to live, or lacked a feeling of power. You still had your family to think of and the only power you have here is enforcing the one simple ‘No Smoking’ rule. So he knew then and there that something far more drastic in different ways had happened to make you like this. And it was definitely worse than you going genocide. 

Was there something he missed? Did he not show you enough of his affection? Did he do something wrong?

As you cleaned robotically around your Master, you dismissed his constant watching and observing. 

You didn’t even flinch when he lit a cigarette and took a long drag, exhaling a dark cloud of smoke.

 

Master Black believed you just needed to be forcefully pushed right back out of this “stupid phase” you were in to bring you back to your normal, easy to mess with self. Even if everything seemed to be extra perfect all the time, as if you had never stopped working to keep things clean and organized. Of course Master Black got bored of it quickly and doubled his efforts to make your life miserable.

Well. You already hated your life, so I guess his efforts were fruitless.

Of course, Master Red wasn’t worried in the slightest bit, after all, if you really WANTED to attack them, they could easily kill you within seconds, so you suddenly becoming “murdery”(if that’s what happened) didn’t bother him at all, in fact, he actually enjoyed hearing of his brothers attempts at trying to break you out of your haze, or Masters Blue and Papyrus(in the few times they actually did try) try to cheer you up, which only resulted in more failure and distraught from them.

It was only until your latest encounter with his brother, which he had been present for, did he actually begin to be slightly concerned. 

“SLAVE. COME HERE.” 

You were tidying up the living room with Master Red just sitting aside watching you when Master Black entered the room, practically tugging Master Blue along with him, and immediately beckoned for your attention

“Yes, Master Black.” You set down your cleaning equipment and turned to him, dead eyes set squarely on him. He examined you. Perfect posture, perfect hair, hands neatly folded in front of you, arms bent at the elbow at exactly ninety degrees, as if ready to serve his every whim. Everything you did was perfect. He hated it, there was no sign of emotion, no sign of personality. There was nothing. He was going to force you back to your old self, even if he had to torture it out of you. But he decided to try less deadly methods to make sure you weren’t yourself first. 

“WHOSE PUZZLES ARE BETTER, MINE OR HIS” He boomed at his normal volume. You kept your gaze, responding without missing a beat, “I partake in both of your puzzles as you wish me to do so, I do not have a favorite.” Master Red looked up in piqued curiosity, noticing you not responding to him calling you “Slave”.

Master Black almost took your usual “both is good” response as good enough to know it was you, except it wasn’t a “both is good” response, it was a “I’m forced to do either and I have no opinion”. He glared. 

“NO. WHICH DO YOU VALUE MORE. WHAT’S DIFFERENT ABOUT EITHER OF THEM. WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT BOTH? ANSWER HONESTLY, SLAVE, OR PAY THE CONSEQUENCE.” He threatened darkly.    
“I am a maid, therefor I am required by my job to clean, cook, and tend to your needs. My opinion is baseless and as such, is discarded. That is the truth. What would you like me to say, Master Black.”

Master Black fumed, taking your empty stone-walled remark as rebellion, “I WOULD  _ LIKE _ YOU TO SAY “OH GREAT MASTER BLACK, YOUR PUZZLES EXCEED ALL OTHERS AND ARE FAR BETTER THAN THAT CRYBABY BLUEBERRY’S PUZZLES EVER WERE”, YOU’RE NOT GOING TO, YOU’RE GOING TO TELL ME HOW MINE AND HIS PUZZLES ARE BOTH GREAT IN THEIR OWN WAYS IN ATTEMPTS TO MEDIATE THE SITUATION (WHEN I’M OBVIOUSLY THE BETTER CHOICE) AND TO MAKE SURE BABYBERRY DOESN’T HAVE A FIT” He said furiously while Master Blue yelled in frustration at the name calling. Nonetheless, you didn’t blink, and you didn’t falter, and with the same everpresent obedient tone, you responded, “Is that an order, Master Black?”

He stopped, staring at you incredulously. While Master Red almost choked on his beverage. Even Master Blue ceased his loud whining to stare at you in horror. 

“UM. YES, IN FACT, IT IS.” He said proudly, sure you would disobey him to keep the brat happy.

“Oh great Master Black. Your puzzles exceed all others and are far better than that crybaby blueberry’s puzzle’s ever were.” Your voice didn’t waver even once while you continued staring at Master Black unblinkingly. 

Master Blue immediately started wailing, “MS. YIN, HOW COULD YOU!?” tears sprouted from his eyes faster than they could be produced. You looked at your Master Blue who looked back at you expectantly, hoping you would kneel down and give him one of your warm smiles and tell him something reassuring. However, you still gave him those cold emotionless eyes as you responded with, “I cannot disobey a direct order Master Blue. Unless you or Master Black or any other tell me otherwise, I will do as I am told. That is my job.” His eyes widened, looking from you to Master Black(who also looked equally shocked) and back to you before running off wailing. 

Master Red stared at you throughout the entire scene, almost ready to burst out laughing at it all and congratulate you for finally putting baby Blue in his place. Except when Master Black interjected once again, “DID YOU SAY THAT JUST TO HUMOR ME OR DESIST OUR ARGUING?” He asked skeptically, you responded as sturdily as an emotionless robot, “I did as was commanded, Master.” 

Master Black’s eye twitched, having enough of how you were acting. Behind you seated once calmly on the couch, Master Red began to sweat, now sitting stiffly and at attention when noticing his brothers rising anger. 

Before anyone could even breathe differently, Master Black lashed out, slapping you so hard you fell to the ground from the force. 

Somehow, you expected this, and you simply stood once more, keeping your head down in submission. 

“ **I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ARROGANT LITTLE HAUGHTY BEHAVIOR, I SHOULD END YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW FOR ACTING SO COCKY** ” He bellowed, loud enough to probably send vibrations through the walls of the living room. 

“Yes sir, my apologies Master.” You said clearly, your voice unwavering. 

He opened his mouth to yell again but stopped, once again astonished at your words, “‘YES SIR’!? YES SIR TO WHAT SLAVE! LOOK AT ME WHEN SPOKEN TO” 

You returned his heavy glare with the same unfaltered dead gaze, “I agree that you could and would kill me, should you wish it so. My death would be as simple as the flick of your wrist” 

A sudden wave of unease washed over both Master Black and Master Red’s minds. Something about the way you just said that.. or how it was worded.. Something about that statement seemed horribly wrong. 

Red could only hope for his brother to chose his next action carefully. 

Unfortunately, Black wouldn’t give in to a weak feeling such as unease so easily, ESPECIALLY if it came from YOU.   
“SO YOU’RE SAYING… THAT IF I WERE TO..” He paused, as if thinking over his words carefully. This was when Master Red decided to join Master Black at his side, sweating horribly as he gave you and his brother both a wary look.

“IF I WERE TO TELL YOU TO GO INTO THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW AND STAB YOURSELF IN THE CHEST, WOULD YOU DO IT?” 

Oh stars that is NOT what he wanted his brother to ask. Wait, why should he be worried at all..? It was YOU they were talking about here, it’s not like..

He stared at you in terror as he watched your eyes finally shift from the cold, lifeless, empty shells they were to light up in….. hope...?   
“Is that an order, Master Black?”

“k-kid wh-”   
“Y-YES IT IS, SL-SLAVE.” Master Black voiced hesitantly, unsure if it was a challenge on his authority or if you were really going to do it.

You turned and headed for the kitchen before they could even blink.

“holy shit is she really gonna-”

“OH MY STARS” 

They both raced after you, only to find you raising a large cutting knife and pointing it towards your heart, ready to end it all in one fluid motion. You didn’t even bother looking towards your Masters when they entered the room.

In one moment, Master Red was staring at you with fear, panic, and worry as he sweated profusely, “yin you’re not really gonna-”

In the next moment, you were swinging the knife with force straight towards your chest. 

“YIN NO!” 

The knife had stopped against your will, the very very edge of it pressing ever so slightly against the fabric of your clothing.

When you looked back towards your Masters with the same blank compliant look, you saw that Master Red had jumped about five feet into the kitchen, his arm outstretched and his eye lit up in magic. Master Black just stood there in paled shock, mouth agape at his loss for words. You… You were really going to do it… you were going to end it.. Just like that… No two ways about it… He.. He just… told you to. And you were actually going to do it..

After an agonizingly long moment of silence, he spoke, “S-sans. Take care of this.” And with that unusually low tone of an order, he turned on his heel and quickly left.

In the blink of an eye, Master Red was next to you and the knife was gone so fast you couldn’t even see where it went. He looked at you with a mixture of horror, worry, and anger. You only returned a dead stare. 

Master Red suddenly gripped the collar of your shirt and yanked you to attention, glaring straight into your eyes, “listen to me kid, i dont want to hear of or catch you  **ever** try anything like that again, you understand me? this is an  **_order_ ** . i dont care who it is or why, you will  **_never_ ** attempt something as stupid as that again, you hear me?” He searched your features for some sort of confirmation or SOMETHING to calm his fears, but all he got was a slight, barely noticeable slump of the shoulders and an almost somber, “Yes, Master.” He released you, taking a step back. “If that is all, Master Red, I must finish tending to the rest of my duties.” You curtsied and left the kitchen without so much as a bat of the eye, leaving Red to his own dismayed thoughts.

Had you really wanted to die that badly..? 

Did they really actually push you to your limits….?

 

Master Black and Master Red didn’t speak to you for the rest of the day.

  
  
  
  


By the end of the day you had cleaned, dusted, and polished everything to a maximum once more, and made dinner(with Master Red watching your every move) quicker than you ever had before, on any normal day, you would say that it was your best day of work, considering that nobody badgered you for extra chores, nobody begged for extra food or dessert, and bothered you about not eating with them as you cleaned the kitchen. However you no longer cared if your work was at optimal levels, so it doesn’t matter whether or not you did well. 

You even wished there was MORE work to do so that you could keep your mind away from the dark and headache-inducing thoughts that screamed at you whenever you weren’t cleaning. 

So instead, you did what little laundry you had to do while you waited for your Masters to finish eating, and when they did, you cleaned off the table and quickly washed the dishes, then made the dining room shine as much as the rest of the place. 

Slowly but surely, you found you had no more work to do. Of course now would be where you praised the gods and went to bed early for the first time since you started working here, but you knew you wouldn’t sleep just as you hadn’t slept the nights before, so you didn’t bother.

Instead, you took tylenol to ease your headache, and decided you could work on the garden for once. 

Yes. The garden. Maybe that will ease your troubled mind.

And so you set off into the garden with a large set of weed cutters and gloves, ready to fight with the monstrous weeds as if you were fighting your fear of dogs.

Haha, not even dogs could break you now. No, you were at the point where you didn’t care if dogs came and tore you up. You didn’t care if you snooped through Sans’ secret garage and he found you and gave you consequences. 

And as you entered the garden, you decided that you certainly wouldn’t care if all those gosh darned awful weeds came to life and swallowed you whole. 

Seriously these things are ridiculously long.

You sighed and got to work. 

However, no sooner had you started snipping away were you interrupted by a menacing voice, “ **who told you you could come in here** ”

You gently set the large scissors down and stood, turning to face your Master that you had been narrowly trying to avoid. “I believe Master Papyrus told me I could work on the garden if I wished to do so, however if you would like me not to tend to it, then I will not. My apologies for burdening you, Master Sans.” 

One look at your face shattered his threatening disposition. He knew it was bad, but he didn’t know it was THIS bad. It was definitely far worse than you going genocide, just as Orange had said, and with what Black and Red told him… 

He had to find out what happened. He HAD to figure out who hurt you so bad that it was to the point where you lost your will to live. You lost it all. You lost your curiosity. You lost your strength to persevere. Your ability to be patient. Your inborn kindness.  Your strive for justice. Your bravery. Your integrity..

You lost your determination.

He had to know how and more importantly,  _ why. _

“nah, kid I was just  _ rootin _ ’ around. i really just came out here to figure out what’s got a thorn in your side” He spoke, going back to his calm and joking nature. 

You didn’t wince or even visibly become strained like you usually did, which definitely threw him off, but he didn’t falter as much as you didn’t.

“There is nothing wrong, Master Sans, I am perfectly fine and capable” You responded flatly.

He sighed, “You and I both know that aint true kiddo. Might as well tell me now and get it over with.”

You looked away from him, staring out at the vast empty fields off to the distant ocean, verbally unresponsive, but physically showing different signs than you had all day.

Sans took this as a good turn of events.

“heya, how about we go up on the roof and look at the stars huh? You can tell me whats been bothering you there.” He tried, hoping he was getting somewhere with you.

However when he looked into those eyes that were once dead and broken, they were now cold and distant, as if you built a special wall personally for him.

Why?

You finally responded, albeit quiet and somewhat shaky with.. Tension… aggravation?

“What do we have in common Sans? Do you know? I know. It’s not an awful joke either, like a skeleton. No. It’s love. Love and protectiveness. Love for a sibling has been the only thing we've ever had in common, Sans. The desire to protect our sibling. The love and will to live simply relying on our siblings' safety and happiness. I have never intended to harm you and yours. My initial reasoning for coming to work for you was because I was desperate to protect my own sibling as you would yours. Because in that way… we were the same. However…” You paused, not needing to look at him to know his full attention was on you,

“As time grew on, I began to think. Stupid, I know, but I still did it. And I thought… I thought that maybe… maybe for once I actually… I dunno… had a family… had people that trusted me with their lives as I trusted them with mine, and so.. I fell in love with everyone here. I grew the strong overwhelming desire to protect and care for everyone here, Master Black, Master Red, Master Orange, Master Blue, Master Papyrus.. I’d put my life on the line to protect you six as if you were all I had. Yes, you included.” You glanced over at his worried face only briefly before allowing your gaze to drift back into the sea as you continued your somber speech,

“Ha… .... And I guess now….. Now it’s true. You six are the only ones I have. I have no one left in this world other than you all. You all who have put me through joy, laughter, love, life…” You didn’t notice Sans getting slightly hopeful at your words, “... pain, suffering, enslavement, fear, loneliness, and now. A longing for death.” 

Your last quiet words sent Sans through a whiplash of emotions, with his eye lights flickered out, he proceeded through the conversation warily and on guard, already slightly angry at your daring to speak out against him like that, “well its a good thing you have this job for a  **reason** , right kid? And I don’t know if you noticed your little slip up there pal, but its  _ Master _ Sans to you.” he threatened ever so casually, completely forgetting why he came out here in the first place and now in full on defensive mode. 

You turned to him wearing a sickening fake smile, those cold, distant, walled up eyes seeming to bore straight into his soul, “My apologies for the slip,  _ Master _ Sans, but I’m afraid I must correct you. I do not in fact have this job for a reason any longer other than to serve those I love as I have been enslaved to do.” and with that, you complied to his profound confusion by reaching in your pocket and retrieving the mottled letter addressed to you, handing it to him far too easily and curtseying a little too long before exiting the garden, now at peace, and going to do the one thing that could to ease that never ending troubled mind of yours.

  
  
  
  
  


Sans grumbled lowly, considering going after you and threatening you to behave before looking down at the letter, his own personal curiosity getting the better of him.

And as he read… the more his anger slipped away.    
He realized two things then.

One, you knew he had lied and failed to send the promised about of money to your family.

And two, it was  _ him _ who took away your determination and will to live. 

He suddenly realized all that you did, all that you were. He realized that if he were in the same position, and Papyrus was taken from him, he would’ve fought back. 

He would’ve argued. And yelled. And Killed. And got his revenge.

But you didn’t. You stayed, tending to everyone for a whole three days. Cleaning, working, not eating, not sleeping. But doing what he wanted you to do in the first place. 

You showed him mercy. 

Even when you knew it was his fault.

It was his fault your own ‘Papyrus’ was dead.    
It was his fault you were never truly happy here.

 

It was his fault that after that night..

You’d never know what true happiness was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that happened.  
> Though when you live with people who treat you like shit, then they don't get their happy ending with their one true love.  
> Also if you feel like shit yourself while reading Papyrus' clip...  
> It's because he did nothing wrong and is innocent and shouldn't be treated like the enemy as everyone else was.  
> Whoops, you're too far gone to care.  
> Oops I may have broken a few hearts.


	3. Leave Me On Voicemail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a phone call.  
> ....  
> It gets ignored.

***Ring Ring …. Ring Ring***

***Ring Ring …. Ring Ring***

***Missed Call Alert***

***....***

***....***

***Voicemail alert***

***....***

***Click***

**“** Heya Sans.”  
“I just wanted to say… I’m sorry for what I said.”

“You don’t deserve to get treated that way from me.”  
“....”

“And…”

“I forgive you.”

  


“I know you just did what you had to to protect your family..”

“I…”

“Well I’d do anything to protect mine.”

“And I know… I know that I’ve made bad decisions in my life”

“I’m not perfect.”

“I tried to be..”

“But it only made things worse.”  
“I can’t stay here… like this…’  
“You…”

“You of all people should know how it feels to be trapped.”

“Except…”

“You have power.. The power to defend yourself…”

“The power to…”  
“Fight back.”

“I don’t.”  
“I want… well… wanted to be able to talk to you like an equal”  
“To go stargazing without being afraid that I’ll make you angry”

“To not be treated like a lesser being.”  
“I guess I just… well I realized..”

“I won’t ever get that.”

“Because I’m a lion.”

“And lions belong in cages.”

“Until they die.”

“Even weak lions like me”

“...”

“Even if I never really wanted to fight back.”

“I just wanted… to belong.”  
“But lions belong nowhere”

“Sometimes not even with their own race”

“I would put myself in a cage too, if I were a sheep.”

“... heh… I guess you were right…”

“...”

“..I really am sorry..”

 

“Lions are always destined to hurt sheep”

“Even if they didn’t mean to”

“And what I’m going to do..”

“Well it’s gonna hurt a few sheep.”

“Would it hurt you?”

“I’d like to think that it won’t…”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“.. I don’t want to hurt any of you.”

 

“But I just can’t do this anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“....”

“Before I hang up.”

“Promise me at least one thing..?”

“..you don’t have to of course.”

“You don’t really make promises for a reason”

“But this time, it’s not for me.”

“It’s for Pap.”  
“Just…”  
“Don’t tell him what happened.”

“ **Ever**.”

“I don’t want any of them to fret over what happened”

“I’m sure Orange won’t tell Blue”

“So I’m not too worried about him”

“But I know this’ll be extra hard on Papy.”

“So... Please do this… this one thing.”

“If not for me…”

“Then for him.”

“Tell him..”  
“Tell him I had to leave”

“Tell him my family needed me”  
“Tell him that I couldn’t come back”

“Tell him that I’ll miss him, and that I’m sorry.”

“And…”

“Tell him that I will forever treasure the tiara he gave me.”

“Tell him I’ll wear it all the time from now on.”

“Especially since he gave it to me”

“I would never discard a gift from such a brave prince”

“Even if I look weird”

“Even if I get laughed at.”

“..even if I fall down.”

“Make sure he knows it was _never_ his fault that I left”

“I can’t stand the thought of him being sad over me.”

“I’m nothing to be sad over.’

“Especially because I can’t protect him like you can”

  


“And I guess…”

“If you can…”

“Tell Orange to keep writing.”

“Tell him that I’m going to want to finish it when he’s done.”

“Well actually…”

“You might tell him what happened..”

“Heh.. He’s not so easily fooled I suppose..”

“Still. I don’t want him to give up”

“Not because I did.”

 

“Tell Blueberry that I’m sorry for what I said”

“I really did love his puzzles”  
“Tell him that he was probably my favorite blue themed superhero”

“And I loved making pastries for him”

“And I enjoyed his company, even when I was upset.”

 

“Tell Red that I’m sorry”

“I disobeyed a direct order”

“I did exactly what he told me not to do.”

“I really didn’t want to disrespect him”

“Tell him I admired his devotion to his brother”

“Even if Black didn’t treat him kindly all the time”

“It takes a lot of something I don’t have to do that”

“Tell him that he shouldn’t keep his guard up all the time.”

“At least not at home”

“He’s safe there”

“He should let others care for him”

“Since I won’t be able to anymore.”

 

“Tell Black that he was probably the most developed villain I’d ever seen.”

“And probably my favorite.”

“And tell him that I’m sorry too”

“I won’t be able to tend to his injuries anymore”

“Tell him I’m proud of him though”

“It makes me happy to see him go out of his way to protect his brother.”

“Those two really do care for each other.”

“They have their own special way of showing it.”

“Tell him that I admire his strength and courage.”

“He could do every day what I couldn’t in my entire life”

“He could protect his family.”

“No matter what it took.”

“I hope he takes care of himself from now on..”

 

“...”

“And Sans…”

"..."

“..I don’t know if you hate me or not…”

“But please…”

 

“Don’t forget me.”

  
  
  
***Click***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans didn't want to speak to her then.  
> He doesn't get to speak to her now.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~  
> To those who wanted a happy ending...  
> I'm sorry.  
> It was never meant to end happily.  
> This girl was treated horribly when all she wanted to do was protect her sibling.  
> And Sans didn't even keep his promise to do just that.  
> So if she can't have a happy ending...  
> None of them can. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Except Papyrus he's innocent.  
> Poor cinnamon roll.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it and you got it.  
> But I'm sorry.

Sans hung up. 

He shook. Trembled. Cried.

He teleported.

And he knew.

He was too late. 

 

She was beautiful, even in death. Even as the rope constricted her neck in an awful direction. Even as her hair blew in the unforgiving wind that his magic brought in. Especially as the crystal headdress stayed perfectly on her beautiful head. 

Even when he sobbed so hard he turned and threw up in the nearby trashcan.

She was still beautiful.

And he, ugly as his sins rose and grew more and more over his back and scratched and scraped his neck and screamed and hissed in his ears. 

He wailed, covering his ears to force them back

**_Murderer MUrdERER_ **

**_You’RE at fault, ALL YOUR FAULT_ **

**_LiAR_ **

**_TraiTOR, muRDEreR_ **

**_Y O U K I L L E D H E R_ **

 

“ **STOP”** He screamed out, begging, pleading, PRAYING for his sins to go away. 

But they wouldn’t.

They hung there, heavy in the air, heavy in his mind, and heavier still as he watched her corpse sway.

He almost thought he saw her move. He HOPED she had, and that he could SAVE her. Maybe if he called out to her SOUL, urging it to return.

 

But she didn’t, he couldn’t

And nobody came.

  
  
  


His sins were so heavy it felt as though he could breathe.

Then everything went black.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He knew something was wrong. 

Orange knew it.. And he did NOTHING. 

When the atmosphere in your soul shifted dramatically, when Sans blipped off to nowhere and didn’t come back that night, even when he couldn’t feel your soul at all anymore.

He did.. Nothing. 

**_Pathetic._ **

He was too late.

**_Worthless_ **

He teleported into your room that morning, briefly registering Sans’ faint screams before actually going to see what it was.

**_Too slow_ **

He was horrified.

The hauntingly rhythmic swing of your body hanging over the kicked chair is permanently etched into his brain.

**_Too late_ **

He was still in the doorway for god knows how long, only being broken from his reverie by a choked sound. He almost thought it was from you, a small hope you were somehow still alive… 

Oh.

That was him. 

His hand rushed to cover his mouth as loud wracking sobs broke through.

It took all of his strength not to simultaneously throw up and overload his magic into ripping apart the rope from existence as he got you down.

All he could do was hold your lifeless body and beg. Beg if not for you to come back, then for forgiveness. 

God he’s so sorry, so sorry! It’s all his fault, he should’ve seen the signs, he should’ve been here to help you, he should’ve done SOMETHING.

He could’ve stopped this.

_ come back _

He did nothing.

_ please _

He LET this happen.

_ i need you _

He could’ve stopped it and **he did** ** _NOTHING_**

 

He sobbed and wailed and shook your body and closed his eyes and begged for SOMETHING to be different, ANYTHING that would fix this. 

He made empty promises.

He’ll be better than he was, he’ll be nicer, he won’t threaten you he promises, he’ll be more respectful, he’ll think of how you feel he  _ SWEARS _ just  _ COME. BACK. _

 

But you won’t come back. You’re already gone. And he can’t change that. 

Nobody can. 

He sobs some more as he lies you down on your bed, trying to figure out what he’s going to do without having a panic attack. 

 

He finally sees Sans.

Oh god he must’ve found her like he did… 

He takes a deep breath and a step towards him, but he steps on something, a paper.

A letter. Addressed to his maid.

He picks it up and skims over it and…

Oh god did… did you see this letter…? 

He covers his mouth with his hand and suppresses another sob. It… it was THEIR fault you died.

He looks at Sans.

No. 

Not their fault.

**_His._ **

He growls lowly and teleports directly in front of sans, acting solely on impulse, when he picks Sans up, something falls.

His phone.

He leaves Sans in a sitting up position, still unconscious, and picks up the phone, hoping maybe there’s SOME sort of explanation. 

 

There wasn’t.

Only a goodbye.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Red woke up this morning later than usual. He didn’t care, he was happy even, thinking you’d just started slacking off on your job instead of trying to be incessantly perfect. 

He thought that if slacking was the start to getting back to normal, so what the fuck ever, at least he got more sleep. 

It was when he went downstairs to a hauntingly silent house that he started to get the eerie feeling.

It was when he went to the kitchen to find no food made that his inner worry started to project itself outward as anger. 

He teleported to your room wanting some answers.

And he got them. 

“listen sweee-holy hell y/n!?” He jumped to the side of your bed in a flash, thrown thoroughly into shock at your lifeless, soulless body. He moved frantically, trying to fix something, anything! He didn’t know what to do, he is used to TAKING life away, not giving it! what happened!? D-did.. You kill yourself..? 

This thought made him panic more. “nonoonono c’mon doll what did I say, what’d i tell you, you sa-said..” his voice cracked a little, the reality of it all hitting him slowly. Any and all noise in the room was blocked out at his frantic panic. 

He tried. He really tried not to cry. 

“y-y/n…?” He lightly brushed your shoulder and suddenly it hit him all at once. 

You’re gone. For good. The only good damn thing in this world. The only one who saw under his facade. 

Dead.

Something let out a choked sob and he tried to quell his shaking body as he lightly brushed your arm down to your hand. 

“no.. noo… y/n… w-why… i.. y-you…” He fell to his knees next to the bed grasping your arm as his body wracked with the foreign yet familiar sensation of grief. “It..  it wasn’t… this wasn’t supposed to…” in a sudden burst of emotion filled rage, he screamed out at your lifeless corpse, engulfing the room in his magic, “IT WASN’T SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS!” YOU…. you… of all the vile… evil… awful creatures in the world… you.. Were the one.. On-e good thing…” He choked as he lost his will halfway through. 

Suddenly there was a click and an echo resounded through the thick atmosphere of the room.

… and suddenly his senses all came back to him as he realized there were other people in the room.

Suddenly he could hear the soft voice that had been repeating something in the back of his mind this entire time.

“Tell Red that I’m sorry. I disobeyed a direct order. I really didn’t want to disrespect him. Tell him I admired him-” 

He couldn’t hear it anymore, he just... broke.

Red’s loud wailing could be heard throughout the cold, empty house. Filling it with nothing but more dread.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black was tired. So… inexplicably… tired. 

He was tired of their maid acting as she was, he was tired of turning everywhere and seeing nothing but perfect, he was tired of waiting for the maid to come up and tend to him, he was tired of dreading the once dare he say desired banter and companionable exchanges with the very same made he hardly recognizes anymore. 

More so, he was tired of worrying about how she had reacted to his order just the day before. He would never admit to himself or his brother that he actually feared for her life. 

He would never admit that he spent every waking second wondering when the barely lit spark that is the flame of her life will burn out. 

So when he woke up that morning, waited for the maid to come, then waited for the sudden feeling of dread and heavy pain to go away, he became so tired he actually lied back down to wait. Wait for her to come up.  _ Please open the door _ . Wait for the feeling to go away.  _ Please be okay... _

...and then wait for his brother’s wailing to stop.  _ Stop.  _ **_S t o p_ ** _. _

**_“STOP IT”_ ** he cried out. Letting his emotions take him from his room and storming down the stairwell through the kitchen and down to the door to the maids room. 

But he stopped. 

He wasn’t dumb. 

He knew already what had happened.

He could feel the sorrow filled emotion soaking the room just beyond that door. 

He could hear the faint sound of a recording being replayed, barely noticeable under his brothers sobbing.

This hadn’t happened because.. Because he… told you to… right?

He hesitantly lifted a gloved hand to the doorknob, ignoring the way it shook.

He wasn’t afraid. 

He wasn’t.

He wasn’t afraid because he already knew what was in the room.

…

He shouldn’t be afraid. Not of something so..

He froze when he realized his brothers sobs had been dying down and turned into questions filled with rage. 

“what happened.” He barely made out Red’s words through his coarse voice. 

There was paper crinkling and a soft mumbling from Orange. 

A moment of silence. 

Then. 

“it… y-you.  **it. was. YOU** ” 

There was a loud clattering and a bang against the wall. 

“ **YOU CAUSED THIS. shes dead because of YOU. you sorry son of a BITCH!”**

There was another loud sound, something like something else stabbing into a wall. Then a broken sob. 

“i’m sorry.. I’m s-o sorry. I didn’t.. di-dn’t kn-ow… th-this...” Sans gave up, not even bothering anymore. 

“fucking pathe-tic.” Black could tell his brother was still crying, if the crack in his voice was anything to give away. 

He let his arm fall. There was nothing he could do. It was all over with. You were gone… really gone.

He let the tears he had been trying to ignore fall silently. 

And when his brother opened the door, looking haggard and nothing short of defeated as he tried to stutter out a “b-boss, i... she’s… the maid..” and simply falling apart more. 

Black picked up his brother and only said “I know Sans. I know.” 

He carried his brother away, intent on packing the both of their bags and leaving. He had to be strong. He couldn’t allow himself to break down. His brother needed him now more than anything, and if he couldn’t save the one they both mutually loved. At the very least he can take care of his brother like he’s supposed to. 

She would’ve wanted that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blue tried really really  _ really  _ hard. All the time. He always tried. Tried to smile. Tried to be happy. Tried to keep you happy. Tried to prove himself worthy. 

Tried to always be optimistic, despite the bad he knew very well was everywhere. 

He was smart. Smarter than most people think anyway. It was easier to seem naive and childlike than to have everyone look at you with the same wounded “we all know what the real world is like” look. At least if he acted like a child, people would look at him with happiness. Happy he was still unaffected by the real world. 

In this case he was. He’s never felt heartbreak before. Or true grief. 

At least. 

Not until.. When he woke up that morning. 

The second he opened his eyes he knew.

And he rolled over, muttered a soft “it’s not real.”, and went back to sleep.

He wasn’t feeling great today anyway. 

He woke up again with the same emptiness in his soul.

And smiled. “MAN MISS Y/N SURE IS LATE WITH HER WORK TODAY.” 

He hopped out of his bed and fixed it, thinking to himself out loud, “MAYBE I’LL HELP HER OUT WITH CHORES! THEN SHE MIGHT NOT BE SO TIRED AND I CAN ASK SANS IF I CAN TAKE HER OUT! YEAH! THAT’LL CHEER HER UP!”

He bounced happily as he finished tidying up his room then quickly left, his pace slightly quickened. Eager to help his maid.

Suddenly his brother appeared in front of him, looking drained and melancholic. He ignored it.

“HI PAPY!” He grinned and waved. 

His brother flinched at his forced grin…

There weren’t even any stars in his eyes.

He knew that he knew.

“blue… we need to-”

“HEY DO YOU KNOW WHERE MISS Y/N IS? I WANTED TO SEE WHAT WORK SHE HAD TO DO SO THAT MAYBE WE COULD GO SHOPPING! THAT’LL CHEER HER UP DONTCHA THINK?” 

His brothers shoulders drooped even more, already tired of trying.

“b-blue…” his voice came out shakily

“O-OH MAYBE SANS WILL LET HER TAKE A DAY OFF! THAT’LL DEFINITELY HELP-”

“BLUE! she’s not coming.. she’s not.. s-she’s not coming back..... ever.”  Orange trembled, kneeling down and reaching out to grab his brother, pulling him into a hug.

Blue held stiff. 

“HA.. HAHA.. BROTHER. THAT’S NOT A FUNNY JOKE. COME ON. WHERE IS SHE? P-PLEASE LET GO SO I CAN FIND HER.”

“i’m s-so sorry blue. i.. couldn’t save her...” his brother began to cry. Why. no. it’s not real. It’s not real.  _ IT’S NOT! _

Blue gently pulled away, but didn’t budge, so he gradually began to thrash “P-PAPY. LET GO. WHERE IS SHE. LET GO OF ME! YOU’RE LYING!” Tears fell as he shouted, now pushing and pulling and flailing about, “STOP LYING! LET GO! LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO! LET GO OF ME!! I HAVE TO SEE HER! YOU’RE LYING!! SHE’S STILL HERE! IT’S NOT REAL! IT’S NOT… IT’S…” He slowly started losing his energy and resolve, “it’s.. not real…” 

He slumped into his brother's arms. Both of them sobbing on the floor of the hallway with nothing but the comfort of each other to barely dull the overwhelming pain they shared.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Papyrus woke up late in the day. Everyone was already up it seemed! For whatever reason, Black and Red were packing their bags. Sans said they needed a vacation! He hoped they returned from their vacation soon, but he could tell they needed it. 

Orange and Blue seemed so be completely unresponsive, so he didn't really push too much

He tried to Sans what was going on and where Miss Y/n was, but all he said was that she had moved back in with her family because of an emergency. Then he locked himself in his room. Probably because she's gone, it was hard to find a maid to deal with all of them after all! 

I’m so glad Miss Y/n gets to be happy now though! but…

_ I hope I get to see her again someday _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! That's the end!  
> Dude this was physically hard to write, I teared up so bad. And that's saying something because I don't cry, Like at all. XD   
> My sister read it and broke.  
> Ask any question and I'll answer because a lot of my writing involves themes or hidden thoughts or feelings that's not quite spelled out or obvious, like the way something is written or said, so I'll be happy to answer anything you like!  
> Also, Papyrus's response was written short and fluctuates POV _on purpose_.   
>  In fact just ask about anything that might seem like typos or grammatically bad, I'm sure I'll have an explanation for it!


End file.
